


Stealing Kisses

by Zeddeckia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Commissioned, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddeckia/pseuds/Zeddeckia
Summary: Nancy Wheeler and Robin Buckley have been dating ever since the Battle of Starcourt Mall. And every time they can, they take the time to be alone with one another. This is one of those times.





	Stealing Kisses

It was an average August night in the town of Hawkins. Kids were playing outside, enjoying the last few days of Summer, and teens were out downtown, filling parking lots of burger joints and drive-in theaters. Robin Buckley, on the other hand, was standing outside her girlfriend's parents house, dressed in a black tank top and a pair of jeans, her hoodie wrapped around her waist. She had her hands on her hips, before knocking on the door. The door would open to Ted Wheeler, Nancy's father, and a person Robin had only shared a few words with.  
"Hm... You're the girl that's supposed to help Nancy move her room around and redesign it with her, right?" He asks, glancing her over. He didn't see why she didn't ask him, probably just some girl thing he didn't understand.  
"Yep! That'd be me. Robin Burkley. We've met a couple of times, I'm surprised you haven't gotten the name down. Guess I can't blame you, me and Nance only hang out when you're not home. Need the TV for movies, yeah?" Robin offered a small smile. Ted chuckled.  
"Come right on in then, Buckley. Me and Karen will be downstairs. Dinner should be ready by six." Ted explained as he moved out of the way for her. She'd give a small nod and started walking upstairs.

Nancy and Robin had been together for around three months now. Ever since the Battle of Starcourt, the two hadn't been able to keep away from one another. It started with innocent enough banter, Robin calling Nancy "priss" and Nancy calling Robin a "weirdo." But they both knew something was happening when they started to spend every free night they could together. In small roadside diners, at the Family Video around closing time, anywhere and everywhere they could afford to hold hands and kiss each other without someone knowing. Nancy stopped being "priss" and became "babe" and "sweetheart." Robin stopped being "weirdo" and became "my one and only." 

Thoughts about those days are what goes through Robin's head as she enters Nancy's room, smiling at the other corner sitting at her bureau, fixing her hair. Robin gave a gentle knock to the open door, smiling. "Hey, babe."

Nancy jumped a little at the voice, before turning around, her slight pout turning into a smile. She got up from her chair and ran to Robin and hugging her. She gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. "Hey, Robin." She smiled a little bit, tracing small circles into Robin's shoulder, looking up to her. She was probably the most beautiful girl Nancy had ever seen. Everything about her screamed 'perfection' in her mind. While this thought was nothing new to Nance, it was still a good feeling.

Robin smiled as she rested her hands on Nancy's hips, before letting go and gesturing to the door. Nancy bit her lip and nodded, pulling her hands away and down in front of her, fidgetting with her hands a little. "So, what needs to be moved, Nance?" Robin raised a brow, looking around.

Nancy pointed to the bureau. "I want that moved to the corner. Gives me a little more space, and you when you... You know, act all stealthy." Climbing in through the window, was what she was referring to. Usually how Nancy and Robin met up. She'd climb in, the two would cuddle on her bed, maybe kiss some, then Robin would leave. They were short experiences of bliss.

Robin nodded with a small smile, moving to one side of the bureau. "Mind getting the other side? It'll make this easier. By the way, what casserole of the day is your mom making?" She asked, giving a teasing smirk.

"The type that you're gonna be eating, Buckley." Nance teased back, going to the other side of the piece of furniture. The two pushed and pulled together, moving it smoothly into the corner of the room. Robin dusted her hands as if that was a /hard/ piece of work. Nancy rolled her eyes, walking to her with a light skip in her step, kissing her on the nose. "Let's go eat, yeah? Then we can go to the 'den' and maybe... You know... Be us?"

Robin smiled a little bit, giving a nod as she quickly kissed her cheek, before walking past her. "It better be good, Nancy. Or else... Oh, you don't even want to /know/ what I'll do." She snickered back at her, walking down the stairs of the Wheeler home. Nancy would follow after. The smell of homemade, baked macaroni and cheese filled the air. Not a casserole, to Robin's relief. She took a seat beside Nancy, across from Ted, as Karen dished everyone out a helping. "Thanks, Mrs. Wheeler."

"Oh, not a problem, Robin. Thank you for helping Nancy with her furniture." Karen smiled.  
"It's nothing. It's always nice to spend some time with a friend." Robin smiled a bit at Nancy, who looked down at her plate, fighting a blush. Karen sat down and started to eat. Ted had already started. "So, Robin..." Karen started. "You're graduating along with Nancy, right? What were you going to do after?"  
"I was thinking of going into crime investigations, become a PI. You know, find out the truth for people who need it." Robin smiled a little bit. Nancy looked at her and smiled, holding her hand under the table, squeezing it. The two girls had bonded over that. Finding the truth and giving it to the people who needed it.  
"That's nice. Nancy's going to be a reporter, but I'm sure you knew that." Karen smiled softly. The rest of the dinner was quaint, quiet mostly. Not a whole lot had to be said, after all. After Robin was done, she excused herself and made her way to the basement, sitting on the couch after clearing it off a little. She was nervous like she always was when she and Nance were here over her apartment. There was always that chance, that /slim/ chance that they would be caught. She hated it.

Nancy, on the other hand, went up to her room, putting on a layer of strawberry chapstick. She was always a little bit extra when Robin was around. She liked to impress her girlfriend, after all. After putting it on, she fixed her hair, then went downstairs, then to the basement, swallowing as she closed and locked the door, heading down the steps. She stopped at the bottom, smiling at Robin. "Miss me?"  
"You know it." Robin smiled, standing to walk to her, taking her hands for a moment, leaning forward and kissing her. Nancy pulled her hands away, putting her arms around Robin's neck, leaning up as Robin pulled herself closer, wrapping her arms around Nancy.  
Robin would kiss her again, her eyes closing as she embraced her. Moments like these are what she lived for. The times where she could just be herself, with the woman she loved. They were rare, but always worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned from a friend of mine on Discord. If you'd like to maybe also commission me, My email is zedakiahs1@gmail.com and my tumblr is replicantstan.


End file.
